juliensblogbattlefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Datei:JBB 2014 FINALE 1 2 - Laskah vs. Gio (prod. by Laskah)
Beschreibung https://www.facebook.com/laskahmusic Video : https://www.facebook.com/Zarrus.NBS Part 1: Herzlichen Glückwunsch wieder hast du es in's Finale rein geschafft du Snitch Alles klar Diggah dann labbern wir mal Tacheles Ja denn Gio das bizarre an der Sache ist dass du hinter der Fassade eine Ratte bist bis jetzt hat es keiner deiner Fanbase gepeilt denn das Ganze war geplant bis in's letzte Detail Gio macht in seinen Texten auf korrekt aber nein denn für Fame stellt seinem Freund Cashis ein Bein Was würd'st du sonst noch für die Klicks tun? Und warum riefst du Tim nach dem Viertelfinale an und meintest sorry für den Bitchmove Du konntest dich entscheiden zwischen Geld oder Freundschaft Tu nicht so als wenn du es am Ende bereut hast Du Pussy bringst nur deepe Tracks Aus gutem Grund denn die Verräter Lines treffen nur wenn du sie in den Spiegel rappst Stell deine Freunde als Verräter da doch was bist du wenn du verrätst dass jeder deiner Freudne ein Verräter war Gegen Cashis auszupacken fiel dir nicht schwer das du dich entschuldigt hast hab ich auch von Diverse gehört Ich war übelst empört und deshalb bang ich dich Witzfigur Du siehst aus wie ein Krüppel und bist menschlich ne Missgeburt Hook: Ey yo Giovanni du kannst keinem zeigen das du King bist denn dafür reichen deine Skills nicht Scheiß auf Scheine scheiß auf Business ich will das du dir nach dem Finale einen Strick nimmst Du hast keine Angst Diggah labber jetzt nicht Nach der Runde bist du Fan so wie Casa es ist Part 2: Ey du hast zu deinen Gegnern gesagt sie haben nen Knebelvertrag bei Media-Kraft doch selber hast du Pläne gemacht denn er wusste wenn er Tim-Tonic jeden Monat nen Fuffy gibt pusht er ihn und sorgt dafür dass jeder Gio's Mukke sieht Das war der Grund für ihn, weshalb er dann bei My own music unterschrieb Trotzdem heißt es Arbeitsamt Nummer ziehn Und so sah man ihn schreiben in seinem Kinderzimmer häng Mit der Hoffnung er bleibt weiterhin im Internet präsent Doch fällt ihn nichts mehr ein klaut er anderen halt Rappern halt die Verse *Es gibt diverse Rapper die viel besser rappen als Diverse* Die kennen wir doch woher sag wie dreist ist das bitte Von deinem eigenen Gegner etwas biten zu müssen denn die letzte Zeile deiner Hook ist mir auch bekannt *Halt dir mein Dicken vor die Lippe und du frisst mir aus der Hand* Diggah du bitest deinen Text und ich würd mich nichtmal wundern wenn er gegen mich eine Zeile von mir rappt Gio zieht sich meine Vorrunde rein Und is nach Felix der zweite Gartner der dann dafür bekannt ist aus den Wolken zu fallen Deine Perle hat wohl mehr als Marsimoto gekifft Oder weshalb hat sie mit so nem Quasimodo gefickt Vorher machte Gio noch in das Kondom einen Schnitt Mit dem Gedanken das Kindergeld nehme ich monatlich mit Doch der wahre Grund weswegen Gio eine kleine Tochter hat jetzt hat er jeden Tag ein Loch parrat Aber Leute glaubt mir eines Tages verhungert sie eh Den er ist stark damit beschäftigt seine Runde zu drehn ich schwör er schmeißt sie auf den Müll die nächste Szene wird dann gleich geschnitten Denn Gio sag's nochmal: Ich steh nicht so auf's Leichen ficken Hook: Ey yo Giovanni du kannst keinem zeigen das du King bist denn dafür reichen deine Skills nicht Scheiß auf Scheine scheiß auf Business ich will das du dir nach dem Finale einen Strick nimmst Du hast keine Angst Diggah labber jetzt nicht Nach der Runde bist du Fan so wie Casa es ist Outro: Wie erwartet fick ich Casa in der Hook Und nicht seine Mum denn sie ist grade noch im Puff Kategorie:Videos